


Luna. Sol. Elementa. Ignis.

by WastelandHunter



Series: Conocimiento Rechazado [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sam Winchester, Awkward Sexual Situations, Badass Reader, Big Brother Dean, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Dean Flirts, Demon Blood, Emotionally Repressed, Español | Spanish, F/M, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Frustrated Sam, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot, Protective Sam Winchester, Salem, Sam-Centric, Sexually Frustrated Sam, Stubborn Reader, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Witches, confused reader, radio host
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastelandHunter/pseuds/WastelandHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lectora (reader) se encuentra en medio de un caso que los Winchester están investigando.<br/>Hay brujas, una chica cabezota y un Sam confuso. Dean es Dean.<br/>Detalles de capítulos:<br/>- Tensión romántica casi desde el principio.<br/>- Aumento del punto anterior a partir del capítulo 3.<br/>- El Rating es Mature, así que no creo que escriba smut completamente descriptivo, pero...<br/>++++++++++++<br/>Indicaré por Y/N (en inglés) cuando me refiera al nombre de la lectora.<br/>Para más datos mirad las tags, iré indicando ahí las cosas más importantes.<br/>De verdad que no se cuánto más escribiré. Si de verdad le interesa a alguien agradezco kudos y comentarios constructivos.<br/>Disculpad por tanta inseguridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una habitación cualquiera.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no escribo nada. Intenté escribir algo en inglés pero acabé bloqueándome por el cambio de idioma, así que me ha dado ahora por escribir algo en español, para pasar el rato. No tengo ni idea de a donde llegaré escribiendo, así que intentaré que cada parte sea mínimamente autoconclusiva.  
> Y disculpad todos los fallos que seguramente cometa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags que se aplican al capítulo:  
> #Violence, #confused reader, #Protective Sam Winchester

Al abrir los ojos, no reconociste nada de lo que te rodeaba. Tu mente semiconsciente registró los detalles más obvios: una cama al lado de la tuya con las sábanas revueltas, un par de petates tirados en el suelo, con ropa de hombre sin colocar, y una televisión en el suelo, entre un mar de cristales.

 

No tenías ni idea de qué hacías allí, en realidad no sabías dónde era allí. Apartaste las sábanas que te cubrían y admiraste con horror el camisón blanco que estabas vistiendo. Una sensación de ansiedad te invadió el cuerpo, subiendo hasta tu garganta para escapar en un grito que conseguiste acallar en el último momento. Te levantaste de la cama, tu cuerpo magullado y dolorido, y observaste con horror cómo el espejo frente a ti te devolvía tu imagen fantasmagórica. Nadie hubiera dicho que estabas viva, la piel de tu cuerpo de un blanco mortecino, hematomas invadiéndolo todo y cortes recientemente curados que parecían haber seguido sangrando a pesar de que alguien los hubiera intentando cerrar con puntos de sutura.

 

Alguien. Alguien los había cosido. Ese alguien al que pertenecían esas bolsas en el suelo, esa ropa, esa cama al lado de la tuya. Alguien que te había mantenido en contra de tu voluntad en ese sitio.

 

Te lanzaste contra la puerta, intentando abrirla sin conseguirlo, golpeaste con tus puños doloridos hasta que las punzadas que sentías en tu abdomen se hicieron imposibles de soportar. Y entonces fue cuando lo viste, un papel arrugado en el suelo. Dejándote caer apoyaste tu espalda contra la cómoda y lo cogiste entre tus manos.

 

“ _Estás a salvo. No tardaremos en volver.”_

 

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Volviste a recorrer con la mirada la habitación destrozada, no parecía un lugar en el que pudieras sentirte a salvo. Y que alguien te hubiera encerrado en ella, herida como estabas, indicaba todo lo contrario.

 

Entre las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar en tus ojos, viste el teléfono que reposaba descolgado junto al televisor. De un salto te lanzaste hacia él, llevándote el auricular al oído, y respiraste aliviada al oír el tono. Colgaste el auricular, volviste a tomarlo, llamarías a alguien, alguien te podría sacar de allí. ¿Pero quién? ¿La policía? No estabas segura de si eso sería buena idea. El tono del teléfono se alejaba lentamente, siendo sustituido en tu mente por el claxon de un coche y unas ruedas al derrapar demasiado cerca de ti. Y tu mano dejó caer, de nuevo, el auricular al suelo, balanceándose con su sonido monótono, haciéndote burla.

 

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió, con el rostro desencajado intentaste buscar un sitio en el que ocultarte, pero tus movimientos demasiado lentos no pudieron ayudarte.

 

“¡Hey! Tranquila. No vamos a hacerte nada. Estás a salvo.”

“Y hemos traído comida. Seguro que tienes hambre.”

“¡Deja de ofrecerle comida! ¿No ves que está muerta de miedo?”

“¡Solo estaba intentando ser amable!”

“Pues deja de ser tan amable y aparta esos cristales, va a volver a cortarse con ellos.”

 

Eran dos hombres, dos voces graves que se dirigían a ti. Entre la sensación de terror que te cubría el cuerpo y los recuerdos inconexos que aparecían en tu mente, no podías decidir si seguías en peligro, o si era hora de calmarse de una vez por todas.

 

Una mano se acercó a ti y rápidamente la agarraste por la muñeca, parecía fuerte, pero no se resistió, aunque tampoco hubieras podido hacer nada si hubiera querido hacerte daño. Con tu mano libre te limpiaste los ojos y viste a un hombre mirarte desde lejos, con rostro preocupado pero intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

 

“Puedes estar tranquila. No te van a volver a hacer nada.”

 

Moviste la cabeza para mirar al segundo hombre, al que tenías frente a ti, al que seguías tomando por la muñeca, apretándola como si te fuera la vida en ello, aunque estabas segura de la ausencia de fuerza en ese acto.

 

Tus ojos se abrieron desorbitados reconociendo el rostro de ese desconocido, y le soltaste. Sentiste que habían pasado años desde la última vez que le habías visto, que le habías conocido en una vida anterior, cuando tu mente intentaba recordarte que sólo hacía una semana que había aparecido en tu puerta por primera vez.

 

Y le abrazaste. Tenían razón, podías tranquilizarte. Estabas confusa, no sabías cómo habías llegado hasta allí, pero ahora mismo, podías calmarte. La policía te había encontrado, estabas a salvo, pero... Te alejaste de él y le miraste con gesto interrogante.

 

“¿Por qué la policía me traería aquí y no a un hospital?” - Tu voz sonó temblorosa, temiendo la respuesta.

“En realidad no somos de la policía.” - Dijo el hombre que seguía de pie, mirándote,

“Me llamo Sam, y él es Dean.”

 

Tus ojos se movieron hacia el tal Sam, sus palabras te habían calmado hacía tan solo unos segundos, para ahora llenarte de nuevo de terror.

 

“Tranquila. Puedes confiar en nosotros.” - Volvió a decir el tal Sam.

“Claro, puedo confiar en dos policías falsos, que han estado acosándome durante una semana y me han metido en una habitación de motel, dios sabe para qué.” - Conseguiste decir con el mayor grado de sarcasmo que pudiste hacer tuyo.

 

Sam se puso en pie y te tendió su mano.

 

“Podemos explicártelo todo, danos 10 minutos y si después de eso quieres irte, puedes hacerlo.”

 

Sus palabras te hicieron dudar, alargaste tu mano para coger la suya y ponerte en pie, aunque en el último momento la retiraste, y con dificultad te levantaste por ti misma.

 

“Tenéis 10 minutos, desde ya.”

 


	2. No es un caso de verdad, si alguien no se emborracha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Winchester intentan explicar a la lectora lo que pasó desde que la conocieron y cómo llegó al motel (al menos lo que ellos saben por ahora).  
> Tags que se aplican al capítulo:  
> #Salem, #radio host, #Alcohol, #Dean Flirts, #Violence, #Badass Reader, #confused reader, #Protective Sam Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N (your name / tu nombre)  
> Y/S (your surname / tu apellido)

En la extraña oscuridad del atardecer, observaste cómo un coche negro se detenía frente a ti. Hacía unos veinte minutos que habías salido a tomar una cerveza a la terraza y la llegada de ese coche amenazaba con perturbar lo que quedaba de tu día.

 

Dos hombres trajeados salieron del vehículo comentando entre ellos, en voz demasiado baja como para poder oírles. En un gesto automático, ambos se alisaron la chaqueta y el más bajo se colocó la corbata, casi podías imaginar sus voces presentándose ante ti para hacerte las mismas preguntas que llevabas respondiendo durante días, pero no querías contestar ninguna más, no eran los primeros que aparecían y ya estabas cansada del tema. Estabas cansada de recordar el asunto de las desapariciones, de que todos vinieran a ti como moscas a la miel, simplemente porque trabajabas en la emisora de radio que había recibido la extraña llamada. Te habías convertido en la relaciones públicas de toda la maldita ciudad y nadie se preocupaba en saber cómo te había afectado el asunto.

Maldita sea, tú habías respondido a la llamada, tú te habías enfrentado a la situación y a nadie parecía preocuparle cómo te encontrabas.

 

“Si habéis venido a hacerme preguntas, tendréis que esperar a que empiece mi turno de mañana. Ya estoy cansada de hablar con la policía.”

 

Ambos habían sacado de sus trajes sus identificaciones, pero decidiste no prestaste la más mínima atención y te llevaste la botella de cerveza a los labios.

 

“¿Y/N Y/S?” Preguntó el más alto.

 

“Ya os lo he dicho, no pienso contestar a nada ahora. Ya estoy cansada de todo este circo.” Bebiste otro trago de cerveza con cierta rabia contenida intentando no mirarles, como si al ignorarlos fueran a irse sin molestar más.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo viste cómo guardaban sus identificaciones, pero también viste cómo su actitud no había cambiado, no tenían pensado irse de tu casa. Les miraste, primero al alto, luego al bajo, aunque en realidad no era bajo, era más alto que tu, pero su compañero era muy, muy alto. Tus pensamientos y el alcohol que empezaba a mezclarse con tu sangre hicieron que soltases una risita que intentaste ocultar bebiendo otro poco, fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta que tu cerveza se había acabado. Cogiste otra cerveza y la abriste, miraste a los dos hombres.

 

“¿Queréis una cerveza?” Ambos te miraron confusos, seguro que te dirían algo como que estaban de servicio y no podían beber. Otra risita más salió de tus labios. El alto te miró con curiosidad, mientras el alto más alto no sabía cómo reaccionar.

 

“No tengo la costumbre de rechazar un trago, y mucho menos de una mujer tan guapa.” El alto, de pelo corto, tomó la cerveza de tu mano y le dio un trago. Mientras decidías si ofenderte o sentirte alagada por el comentario, la cara de confusión de su compañero arrancó una carcajada de tus labios.

 

Al día siguiente no recordarías si se habían presentado, tenías la noción de que te habían dado sus apellidos y que en aquel momento te habían hecho muchísima gracia, pero poco más había sido grabado en tu mente. Maldita sea, dos tíos guapos que no se habían ido ofendidos ante los comentarios impertinentes con los que te habías presentado. Dos tíos guapos, de traje, que habían acabado bebiendo cerveza contigo mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Y ni siquiera te habían preguntado nada sobre la llamada. Les gustaba el cine de terror, eso era lo único que te había quedado claro.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Te moviste inquieta sobre la cama, tenías frío pero no querías bajar la guardia. Sam... ¿había dicho que se llamaba Sam? Pareció darse cuenta y cogió una de las mantas de la otra cama para ponerla sobre tus hombros. Durante unos momentos tus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y avergonzada murmuraste un “gracias” antes de volver a ser tu misma.

  
“Todo eso lo recuerdo, más o menos. Lo que quiero saber es cómo llegué aquí, y qué me ha pasado.” Mirándolos alternativamente empezaste a sentir miedo otra vez ante la posibilidad de que la respuesta a esas preguntas fuera algo que en realidad no querías saber.

 

“Fue ayer de noche. Nos íbamos ya de la ciudad.”

 

“Te encontramos de pura casualidad.”

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

“¿Por qué estás tocando el dial? Solo yo toco esta radio, y ya lo sabes.”

 

“Intento encontrar la emisora local. Ya sabes, darle una última oportunidad al caso.”

 

“¿Una última oportunidad? Venga, Sam, no ha pasado nada extraño desde que llegamos.”

 

“Sigue existiendo esa llamada, y esas desapariciones.”

 

“Esa desaparición, en singular. Una de las chicas se había escapado de casa, probablemente la otra haya hecho lo mismo, y la llamada... ya lo hemos hablado, una broma pesada, nada más.”

 

“¿Una broma pesada? ¿en latín?” Preguntó Sam sin dejar de mover el dial de la radio.

 

“Esto es Salem, ¿qué esperas? Probablemente fue un crío gastando una broma de poco gusto. Se las estará dando entre sus amigos ahora mismo y riéndose de todos nosotros.”

 

“Así, sin más, ¿lo vas a dejar pasar? Parecías muy interesado el otro día para querer irte ahora tan pronto.”

 

“¿Así que es eso...?” Dean soltó una carcajada. “La chica es guapa, pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.”

 

“¡Eh! Eras tu el que se puso a ligar con ella nada más conocerla. ¡Casi tiras por tierra toda nuestra tapadera!”

 

“¿Y toda la información que saqué? Además, Sam, eras tú el que no paraba de ponerle ojitos.”

 

“Yo no le puse ojitos. Casi no me dejaste ni hablar.”

 

“Claro, porque estabas muy ocupado poniéndole ojitos.” Dean sonrió ante su comentario. “¿Crees que le gustaba?”

 

“Dean.” La voz de Sam sonó confusa.

 

“Alguno de los dos le tuvimos que gustar.” Respondió Dean intentando explicarse mientras buscaba un cassette ahora que Sam había dejado de jugar con la radio. “¿Con el recibimiento que nos dio? Fijo que nos invitó a cerveza porque le gustamos.”

 

“Dean...” Volvió a repetir ligeramente alterado.

 

“No sería raro, se reía mucho, y ella también nos hacía ojitos.” Siguió comentando Dean, mirando la caratula del cassette que tenía en la mano.

 

“¡Dean! ¡DEAN! ¡CUIDADO!” Sam gritó, tensándose en el asiento y sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Dean vio lo que había frente a él, dejó caer la cinta y con las manos hundiéndose en el volante maniobró para no golpear a la mujer vestida de blanco que caminaba hacia ellos, casi dentro del carril por el que estaban circulando. El coche derrapó, el olor a neumáticos quemados les llenó las fosas nasales y el subidón de adrenalina les pidió tomar aire para conseguir centrarse en lo que acababa de pasar.

 

“Joder. Y decíamos que no había caso. ¿Resulta que hay un fantasma?” Dean se echó a reír golpeando el volante. “Como haya jodido las ruedas... ¿Y donde está mi cinta? Sam, ¿estás bien? No dices nada.”

 

“Un fantasma hubiera desaparecido. Esa mujer de blanco sigue caminando por la carretera.”

 

Los dos miraron por el espejo retrovisor y sin decir una palabra más salieron del coche. Al llegar hasta la mujer vieron que caminaba con paso errático, con una ligera cojera y un hilo de sangre que manaba de entre los dedos de sus manos.

 

“Está en shock, y tiene que estar congelada, probablemente haya perdido bastante sangre.” Analizó Sam rápidamente, mientras intentaba detener su paso sin asustarla.

 

“Sam, creo que tenías razón.” Dijo Dean, completamente serio, mientras apartaba el pelo del rostro de la mujer.

 

Sam miró su rostro, era Y/N Y/S, y tenía un símbolo extraño pintado con sangre en la frente. Los hermanos se miraron y sin mediar palabra Sam la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el asiento trasero del coche.

 

“Creo que hay un motel a pocos kilómetros de aquí.” Dean puso en marcha el motor y condujo mientras Sam comprobaba las constantes vitales de la nueva víctima de lo que fuera que hubiese en la ciudad que dejaban atrás.

 


	3. ¿Por qué fiarse de dos desconocidos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has reaccionado a lo que ha ocurrido, pero no como ellos esperaban.  
> Tags que se aplican al capítulo:  
> #confused reader, #Witches, #Stubborn Reader, #Emotionally Repressed, #Unresolved Emotional Tension, #Awkward Sexual Situations, #Angry Sam Winchester, #Big Brother Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco kudos y comentarios, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo :)

Estabas asustada, recordabas haberles conocido y haber pasado un buen rato con ellos. Recordabas cómo Dean ligaba contigo y cómo Sam no dejaba de mirarte. Cómo llevabas sintiéndote toda la semana desde que alguien hiciera esa estúpida llamada telefónica y cómo después de estar con ellos, tomando unas cervezas, toda inquietud había desaparecido y había dado paso a una sensación completamente diferente, similar a la que habías sentido cuando Pete Damon te había invitado a comer con él en la cafetería a los17 años.

 

Pero ahora todo volvía a cambiar de nuevo, no recordabas nada de lo que había pasado en las últimas 24 horas, ni siquiera recordabas haber estado caminando por una carretera desierta a altas horas de la madrugada, sólo tu ropa y tus heridas demostraban que eso había sucedido.

 

“Quiero cambiarme. Necesito quitarme esto. Una ducha.” Te levantaste dejando caer la manta que tenías sobre los hombros.

 

Tras dar unos pasos sentiste un ligero mareo, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta del baño, una mano te tomó del brazo.

 

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Sam.

 

“No.” Le miraste a los ojos. “Puedo ducharme sola, gracias.” Te soltaste de su agarre y entraste en el baño cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

 

La imagen que te mostró el espejo fue devastadora. Vestías un camisón blanco completamente destrozado, donde la sangre y la suciedad se mezclaban sin dejarte saber dónde empezaba una y dónde terminaba la otra. Con dificultad te lo quitaste y ver que la ropa interior que llevabas no era tuya te desconcertó. Pensaste en dejar la ducha para otro momento y salir al exterior para quemarlo todo, pero probablemente eso no era una buena idea, en vez de eso, metiste todo en una bolsa de plástico que el motel proporcionaba para la ropa sucia y sin esperar a que el agua estuviese caliente te metiste bajo ella.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

“¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?” Preguntó Sam mientras recogía sus cosas.

 

“No podemos llevarla de nuevo a la ciudad. Y tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí.” Dean se pasó la mano por el pelo.

 

“No podemos dejar esto ahora mismo.” Indicó Sam, evitando decir que no podían dejarte ahora mismo.

 

“Lo sé. El búnker está a un día de viaje, día y medio si hacemos muchas paradas.”

 

“¿Crees que va a querer irse con nosotros sin más? Después de lo que le ha pasado dudo que vaya a confiar en un par de desconocidos.”

  
“¿Tengo que recordarte que no sabemos exactamente qué ha pasado, y ella tampoco lo sabe?” Dean miró a su hermano y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, desinflándose en el proceso. “Y por ese motivo no podemos irnos...”

 

“¿No podéis iros?” Tu voz sonó débil desde la puerta abierta del baño. “¿Quién os retiene aquí?”

 

Sentiste cómo ambos te miraban, llevabas una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el pelo suelto, húmedo contra tu piel.

 

“Necesito ropa, luego podéis iros a donde queráis. Ni siquiera sois policías. No se qué pretendéis hacer aquí.”

 

Sam empezó a rebuscar en su bolsa y sacó una camiseta, te la tendió un tanto avergonzado por la situación.

 

“Gracias, pero he tenido que tirar mi ropa interior. Ni siquiera era mía. No puedo ir por ahí con una camiseta nada más.”

 

“¿Cómo dices?” Preguntó Dean confuso.

 

“¿El camisón tampoco era tuyo?” Añadió Sam empezando a analizar lo poco que sabían.

“¿Os sorprende? Seguramente el psicópata que resulta está en la ciudad, tiene un raro fetiche con ropa de hace un siglo.” Comentaste poniéndote la camiseta por encima de la toalla para luego dejarla caer una una vez que viste que la camiseta casi te llegaba a los rodillas. “Sigo necesitando al menos unas bragas, no pienso ir así a casa.”

 

“No creemos que debas volver a tu casa.” Dijo Dean sin dejar de mirarte, intentando no pararse demasiado en la linea que había entre el dobladillo de la camiseta y tus piernas.

 

“¿Por qué? Iré a la policía, ellos se encargarán. Probablemente pongan a un oficial patrullando por mi zona y...”

 

“La policía no va a hacer nada, igual que no ha hecho nada hasta ahora.” Respondió Sam a la defensiva.

 

“¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?” Preguntaste poniéndote a su nivel. “Sigo sin saber realmente quiénes sois, ni qué hacéis aquí. Con lo poco que me habéis contado, podríais haber sido vosotros los que me habéis hecho esto.”

 

“¿Cómo?” Preguntó Sam sorprendido.

 

“Somos cazadores.” Respondió Dean intentando mediar entre vosotros dos. Al ver tu mirada confusa, se explicó mejor. “Cazamos criaturas que no son humanas. Seres sobrenaturales.”

 

Te reíste.

 

“¿Vampiros y hombres lobo?” Volviste a reírte, sin poder creer lo que estabas escuchando.

 

“Y brujas.” Añadió Dean.

 

La risa salió a borbotones de tu boca. No podías creértelo, te habías encontrado con unos frikis de las brujas. En un primer momento habías pensando que eran unos polis, fanáticos de las películas de terror y resulta que eran solo unos frikis más que venían a Salem pretendiendo encontrar brujas de verdad. No podías parar de reír, pero no era una risa alegre, había rabia en ella, rabia por lo que te habían hecho y por lo que ellos te habían ocultado.

 

“No nos cree.” Dean comentó mirando a Sam.

 

“Ya lo veo. Es bastante obvio.” Contestó Sam alzando las manos en señal de impotencia.

 

“Mira, puedes no creernos.” Siguió hablando Dean.

 

“Es que no os creo.” Contestaste para sorpresa de los dos.

 

“Como veas, estás en tu derecho. Pero no puedes negar que algo ha pasado, y quieras o no, vamos a ayudarte.” Dean levantó la mano cuando vio cómo abrías la boca para contestar. “La policía de Salem no va a hacer nada. Al menos no va a solucionar nada. No crees en las brujas, no lo hagas. Pero nosotros nos dedicamos a ayudar a personas como tu, y eso vamos a hacer.”

 

“Está bien, podéis ayudarme llevándome de nuevo a mi casa.” Respondiste con terquedad.

 

“Esa no es la mejor idea, Y/N.” Contestó Sam con seguridad.

 

“No te he pedido tu opinión, Sam.” Contestaste irritada.

 

“Está bien. Dean, has oído a la señorita.” Respondió Sam levantándose de la cama y volviendo a prestarle atención a su petate.

 

“Ya os he dicho que no pienso salir de aquí solo con esta camiseta.” Contestaste malhumorada ante el tono de la respuesta de Sam.

 

“No estamos sordos.” Sam sacó unos pantalones de deporte de su bolsa y te los tiró.

 

“Esto me va a quedar enorme.” Respondiste mirando los pantalones.

 

“¿Crees que tengo una tienda de ropa en mi bolsa?” Sam estaba molesto, había querido ayudarte, todavía quería ayudarte, pero te habías reído de ellos, habías rechazado su ayuda, y te seguías comportando como una niña malcriada.

 

“¡Eh! ¡Haya paz! Es sorprendente que sea yo el que tenga que decirlo, pero las cosas no están como para que nos ataquemos entre nosotros.” Intentó mediar Dean.

 

Con los pantalones en la mano volviste a entrar en el baño, dejando a los hermanos solos de nuevo en la habitación.

 

“Sabes que no todo el mundo reacciona igual y que Y/N sigue en estado de shock ¿verdad?” Dean le comentó a su hermano mientras también él recogía sus cosas y ante la afirmación de Sam, continuó. “Entonces dale tiempo, la llevaremos a su casa, no podemos retenerla.”

 

Sam no contestó, su hermano tenía razón, a veces la víctima cooperaba, otras veces se negaba a enfrentarse a la realidad, y la verdad era que no sabía por qué se había molestado tanto. La dejarían en su casa, estudiarían los datos que tenían, probablemente la vigilarían sin levantar sospechas por si algo más volvía ocurrir, y más temprano que tarde acabarían con lo que fuera que las brujas estuvieran intentando hacer.

 

“Solo hazme un favor.” Pidió Dean de repente. “Esta noche nos vamos al bar más decente que encontremos, te ligas a alguna e incluso te dejo que uses al asiento trasero del Impala. Haz lo que quieras para calmarte, que como siga teniendo que hacer yo del hermano sensato, fijo que acabo con un sarpullido en el culo, o algo peor.”

 

Sam comenzó a reírse, Dean le siguió. En el fondo el hermano mayor tenía razón, necesitaba centrarse, era un caso más y las brujas eran siempre como un grano en el culo, pero nada de lo que no pudieran hacerse cargo.

 

Con sus petates y la bolsa del desayuno en la mano, abrieron la puerta de la calle esperando a que salieras del baño. No tardaste en aparecer, con tu pelo revuelto, vistiendo la ropa demasiado grande que Sam te había prestado y con una bolsa de plástico en la mano.

 

“Antes que digáis nada sobre cosas sobrenaturales o pruebas de que las brujas existen, pienso quemar esto en cuanto llegue a mi casa.”

 

“Puede haber pistas ahí dentro.” Comentó Dean intentando no empezar una nueva discusión.

 

“Pues las tendréis que buscar en otro sitio.” Respondiste con terquedad.

 

Sam estuvo a punto de responder pero decidió no abrir la boca. Observó su propia ropa moverse sobre tu cuerpo al caminar. No entendía cómo podías ser tan terca. Y recordó que seguías sin ropa interior.

 

“¿Estás bien?” Dean le preguntó en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

 

“Perfectamente, solo estoy pensando en lo de esta noche.” Respondió Sam, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

 

Dean dio un pequeño golpe sobre el techo del coche mientras comentaba “¡Ese es mi hermano!” Y un minuto después ya estabais de nuevo de camino hacia Salem.

 


	4. Lo que funciona para otros, no tiene por qué hacerlo para ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hermanos se han ido de bares, pero eso no soluciona sus problemas.  
> Tags que se aplican al capítulo:  
> #Alcohol, #Dean Flirts, #Badass Reader, #Unresolved Sexual Tension, #Awkward Sexual Situations, #Sexually Frustrated Sam, #Sam-Centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He pasado a escribirlo todo en tercera persona, porque me di cuenta que me estaba liando cambiando al escribir de la reader y al escribir de otros personajes.  
> Caos, caos everywhere.  
> Perdonad si parece que escribo como el culo (porque lo hago).  
> En vez de kudos, deberíais darme collejas.

“Creo que ya he perdido la cuenta.” Comentó Sam bebiendo otro trago.

 

“¿Qué dices?”

 

“Que esa tía no para de mirar para aquí.”

 

“¿La rubia? Venga, si te gusta te la dejo.” Respondió Dean sonriendo a la chica.

 

“Paso.” Sam volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida.

 

“Cuando quieras contarme qué coño te pasa, ya sabes...”

 

“Es esta ciudad, este caso. Tengo una sensación extraña constante que no me gusta.”

 

“Tu fuiste el que buscó el caso y nos arrastró aquí.” Le recordó Dean.

 

“Lo sé. Y si pudiera me iría ahora mismo.” De un trago terminó su cerveza. Sam se encontraba mareado pero no por el alcohol, bueno, no solamente por el alcohol. Había algo en el ambiente que le repelía, algo que lentamente estaba haciendo mella en él.

 

“¿Tanto te ha afectado lo de esa chica?”

 

“Y/N. No. Me ha molestado, no se bien por qué, pero no es eso.”

 

“Me alegro... porque ahí la tienes.”

 

Dean señaló en dirección al escenario, el bar en el que estaban ofrecía conciertos en directo un día a la semana y ese debía de ser el día. Recordaban haber visto el nombre del grupo, pero no, ella no formaba parte del mismo, parecía que simplemente iba a hacer una presentación y todos allí querían oírla hablar. Una radiante Y/N había subido al escenario, nadie habría dicho que esa era la chica que dos días antes había estado vagando sola por una carretera desierta, herida y notablemente traumatizada.

 

El vestido negro que llevaba atrajo la atención de Sam casi al instante. Sin mangas y unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla sugería más que lo que enseñaba, para lo que funcionaban perfectamente las transparencias que acortaban la falda hasta casi el comienzo de sus muslos y dejaban el tronco casi al descubierto, excepto por un par de franjas a la altura del pecho.

 

El solo de guitarra comenzó acompañado por la batería, pero el cantante del grupo se encontraba junto al escenario sonriendo como un tonto y fue entonces cuando un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre los asistentes. Dean reconoció automáticamente los acordes, “Be Yourself” de AudioSlave, pero no estaba preparado para escuchar esa versión. La voz de Y/N, profunda y ligeramente gastada, le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo, haciendo que se preguntase por qué no tenía ninguna cinta del grupo en el Impala, o quizás, por qué no tenía una copia de esa versión. ¿Habría Y/N grabado alguna vez esa canción? ¿O de cualquier otra canción?

 

Sam, por el contrario, no se preguntaba nada. Su mente intentaba procesar demasiada información que llegaba a él al mismo tiempo. El alcohol en su cuerpo, los movimientos demasiado sensuales de ella, su vestido negro que no dejaba duda de la ausencia de sujetador, su torrente de voz llenándole los oídos, la falda que en ciertos momentos se levantaba lo suficiente como para que su imaginación lo tuviera muy fácil para hacer el resto. Y esa mirada, esa mirada que dirigió hacia ellos, no sabría decir si era a Dean o a él. Había visto cómo Dean sonreía y guiñaba un ojo hacia el escenario, y al volver a mirarla vio cómo ella hacía lo mismo. Esto era lo que menos necesitaba, sentirse como se estaba sintiendo y ver a su hermano ligando con la culpable de ello.

 

Quiso levantarse, irse a otro lugar, pero la letra de la canción le tenía clavado al asiento y volvió a dejarse llevar por su voz. Maldita sea, se sentía como si estuviera cantando solo para él, haciéndole sentir especial... ¿por qué tenía que hacerle sentir así cuando dos días antes le había hecho sentir todo lo contrario?

 

Cuando la canción terminó todo el mundo aplaudió. Y/N sonreía mientras presentaba al grupo invitado, dándoles las gracias por dejar para ella esos cuatro minutos y medio, y recordando a todo el público que la siguiesen en la emisora de radio local.

 

“¿Tu sabías que tenía un programa de Rock?” Preguntó Dean de repente.

 

Sam salió del trance y miró confuso a su hermano. “¿Cómo dices?”  
  


“Sí, acaba de decirlo, tiene el programa normal, el que conocíamos, pero un par de días por la noche lleva un programa de Rock.”

 

Sam sonrió con amargura murmurando un “Parece perfecta para ti.”, pero su hermano no llegó a oírle, ya estaba de camino al escenario y cuando se dio cuenta le vio hablando con ella, sonriendo, pegado a su vestido y ella demasiado cerca de él.

 

Pidió otra copa, decidió quedarse un rato más en la barra, beber lo que el camarero le había servido, e irse, cuando notó cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado. Sobresaltado se tensó... quizás... podría ser... pero no. La mujer rubia que les había estado mirando toda la noche se había sentado a su lado y ahora le preguntaba qué era lo que estaba bebiendo. ¿Tenía que contestarle? Ni siquiera quería seguir bebiendo. Estuvo a punto de contestar que se lo podía quedar e irse al motel, solo. El día anterior había desaparecido otra mujer y el caso no estaba avanzando. Había brujería de por medio, habían encontrado objetos de la víctima mezclados con huesos de animales, ramas y plantas varias. Tenían algo con lo que intentar avanzar y si querían irse pronto de ese sitio no podía pasarse los días emborrachándose y de resaca. ¿Y por qué estaba haciendo eso? Él no era así, Dean era así, pero él no.

 

Volvió a mirar de reojo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano hablando con Y/N, sintiendo inseguridad, traición y una soledad inimaginable, todo lo que necesitaba para empujarle a hablar con esa otra chica, para invitarla a una copa y para demostrar que no era un perdedor.

 

¿Qué había pasado después de eso? No lo recordaba. Con el calor del sol colándose por una ventana hasta parar sobre su rostro, entreabrió los ojos sin reconocer nada de lo que le rodeaba. No estaba en el motel, era una casa desconocida, con paredes extrañas y un sofá de piel que se le pegaba a la piel. Se incorporó lentamente y vio que se encontraba en ropa interior, sus pantalones y su camisa estaban tirados en el suelo y su cerebro palpitaba dentro de su cráneo, como si fuera a perforarlo de un momento a otro.

 

Por fin había hecho lo que su hermano le había aconsejado, había pasado la noche con una desconocida, ¿se sentía mejor ahora? Suponía que era una posibilidad... una vez que pudiera reorganizar sus recuerdos. La imagen de la chica rubia volvió a su mente, dando pequeños sorbos a la bebida que él le había pagado, sonriendo como una tonta y sin dejar de mirarle.

 

Una música comenzó a llenar la habitación, no veía de donde salía, como tampoco veía donde estaba esa chica, ni su ropa, ¿le había dicho su nombre? Sentándose en el sofá se frotó los ojos, apretándose el puente de la nariz en el proceso, mientras el sabor a alcohol le volvía a la boca haciendo que la expresión de su rostro se torciera. Entonces reconoció la voz en la radio, era la voz de Y/N, su programa debía de haber empezado. Maldita sea, se había acostado con otra tía y no había servido para nada.

 

No reconocía la canción que había comenzado a sonar, pero no le importaba, porque su mente parecía empeñada en no dejarle olvidar la voz de ella cantando y los versos comenzaron a sonar en su mente, burlándose de él.

 

_Someone finds salvation in everyone_

_And another only pain_

_Someone tries to hide himself_

 

Se puso en pie y cogió su camisa, apretándola con fuerza en su puño se acercó a la ventana intentando reconocer algo, recordar algo, algo se le escapaba. ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? ¿Dónde coño estaba? ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando apareciera frente a él? Valdría con un _“Ah! Hola. No recuerdo si nos presentamos ayer, o si nos hemos acostado. Espero que tengas un buen día. Tengo que irme”_.

 

Entonces oyó unos pasos bajando la escalera, todavía fuera de su campo de visión. “Venga, Sam, piensa.” Pero su cerebro no quería cooperar, solo repetía y repetía sin parar esa canción, tarareándola y dejándole bien claro que no se la iba a sacar de la cabeza a corto plazo. Repitiendo casi con locura el _“To be yourself is all that you can do”_ , con mayor insistencia cuanto más cerca escuchaba los pasos.

 

Vio unas piernas de mujer, unos pies descalzos aparecer por la escalera, al girarse, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, intentando recordar un nombre, cualquier nombre, para no parecer tan cabrón. “Joder.” Murmuró, y se obligó a enfrentarse a lo que fuera, a aceptar el haberse comportado como un capullo con esa chica y abriendo la boca su cerebro se cortocircuitó al verla mirándole a pocos metros de él.

 

“¿Y/N?” La pregunta le hizo sonar como un estúpido, y estaba seguro que su cara de confusión le hacía parecer un estúpido.

 

Vio cómo Y/N intentaba contener la risa ante la imagen que él le estaba mostrando, y cómo le miraba de arriba a bajo, recordándole con eso que solo llevaba los calzoncillos puestos.

 

“Tenía mis dudas, pero viendo tu cara, creo que sí, ayer bebiste demasiado.” Comentó Y/N mientras se acercaba más a él.

 

Sam se fijó en los pantalones demasiado cortos que ella llevaba puestos, y luchó por no pensar en cómo se verían desde atrás, maldiciéndose porque al no querer pensarlo lo había hecho. Colocó su camisa frente a él, intentando realizar un movimiento casual y no parecer un tío medio en bolas intentando ocultar el comienzo de una erección.

 

“¿Estás bien? Parece que has visto a un fantasma.” Preguntó ella a escasa distancia suya.

 

“Sí... es solo que... estoy sorprendido.” _Eres estúpido, ¿por qué has dicho eso?_

 

“Eh... puedes estar tranquilo, caíste KO en el sofá.”

 

“¿Cómo? Entonces...” _¿Puedes parecer más patético? ¿Por qué no piensas antes de hablar?_

 

“¿Sabes que nunca habría pensado que eras de los tímidos?” Respondió Y/N intentando no reír al ver la expresión sorprendida y ligeramente avergonzada en el rostro de Sam. “Relájate un poco, ¿vale? Voy a hacer café, ¿cómo te gusta?” Y se giró alejándose hacia la habitación contigua.

 

Fue entonces cuando Sam se dio cuenta que no había podido evitar mirar hacia donde su mente le había llevado segundos antes. Esos pantalones cortos, mostrando la mitad inferior de sus nalgas y el movimiento de sus piernas al caminar. Con rapidez fue a por sus pantalones y se los puso, olvidándose de la camisa en el mismo momento en el que sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos y leyó “Dean” en la pantalla, junto con el icono de llamada entrante. “Parece que este va a ser un día interesante...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien le quiere poner nombre a la chica rubia del bar?  
> Me lo dejáis en los comentarios y lo uso.


	5. Lo que no pasó en esa casa, y lo que llegó a pasar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La casa de Y/N esconde algún que otro secreto.
> 
> Tags que se aplican al capítulo:  
> #Witches, #Salem, #radio host, #Unresolved Sexual Tension, #Unresolved Emotional Tension, #Awkward Sexual Situations, #Angry Sam Winchester, #Big Brother Dean, #Frustrated Sam, #Sam-Centric, #Non-Consensual Drug Use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso:  
> Se indica el uso de algún tipo de droga, sin que la persona afectada lo haya consentido.
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Lo he escrito en plan rápido, y no he podido repasarlo lo suficiente, así que creo que tiene mil y un fallos.
> 
> Agradecería muchísimo comentarios, o algo, porque me ha costado un poco ponerme a escribir, y no quiero dejar esto a medias.

“¿Qué pasa tigre? ¡Vaya triunfada!” La voz de Dean saludó automáticamente desde el otro lado de la linea.

 

“¿De qué hablas?” Preguntó Sam sin saber qué responder. “¿Qué coño ocurrió ayer?”

 

“¿Qué? ¡Joder! Te llevaste a la tía, cabrón. Se ve que no pudo resistirse a esos ojitos tiernos que pones y...”

 

“Para, ¡para! ¡Dean! ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? Lo último que recuerdo es estar hablando con esa chica rubia y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy en una casa desconocida.” Explicó Sam.

 

“¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? ¿Dónde está Y/N?”

 

“En la cocina, creo que haciendo café.” Respondió Sam dirigiendo una mirada hacia la puerta por la que ella se había ido.

 

“Entonces, ¿nada, de nada?”

  
“¡Podemos centrarnos en lo importante ahora mismo, Dean!” Se quejó Sam, molesto por las risas que intentaba contener su hermano. “Algo raro ha pasado, algo raro está pasando. Y creo que no nos podemos fiar de Y/N.”

 

“¡El café está listo!” Una Y/N muy animada entró de nuevo en la sala, sonriendo y con dos tazas de café en las manos. “¿Tu hermano?” Preguntó en señal al teléfono que Sam sujetaba contra su oído. “Hey! Dean!” Y/N se acercó a Sam, moviéndose hasta casi pegar su cuerpo al de él, para poder hablar al teléfono que él seguía sujetando en la mano.

 

La situación no podía empeorar más, ver cómo Y/N estaba rozando su pecho desnudo, cómo su cabello le hacía cosquillas al intentar acercarse al teléfono y cómo iba todavía vestida con esos pantalones... y para colmo, desde esa posición podía observar mejor la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba puesta. Joder. Eso no eran pantalones, eran bragas, no había tela suficiente para que eso fueran considerados pantalones. Una punzada de dolor sacó a Sam de sus pensamientos, sintiendo cómo algo le quemaba el pecho y haciéndole soltar un gruñido.

 

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Preguntó rápidamente Dean desde el otro lado.

 

“Nada, se me ha caído un poco de café encima de Sam.” Dijo Y/N riéndose y pidiendo perdón a Sam con la mirada. “¡Dean! Hoy tengo el programa de noche, no te olvides de escucharlo.”

 

“Tranquila, cariño, no he pensado en otra cosa desde lo de ayer en el bar.”

 

Y/N soltó una risita y le pasó una taza a Sam, quedándose ella con la otra. “Tengo que cambiarme para ir a trabajar. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras. Ya te dejo hablar tranquilo con tu hermano.”

 

Sam no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, y que antes de irse ella pasara su mano por su pecho desnudo para limpiar el café que había derramado, no ayudaba en absoluto.

 

“¿Ya se ha ido?” Preguntaba Dean a través del teléfono.

 

“Está subiendo al piso de arriba.” La mente de Sam luchaba entre la decisión de odiar a esa mujer, porque estaba seguro que algo le había hecho, y soltar el teléfono, echar a correr escaleras arriba, y después de quitarle la poca ropa que llevaba encima, hacerla llegar tarde al trabajo, o quizás no dejarla salir de la cama en todo el día.

 

Tenía que calmarse, sentía los pantalones demasiado apretados y tenía que centrarse. Algo extraño estaba pasando y era en eso en lo que tenía que pensar.

 

“Ahora dime qué pasó anoche.” Dijo Sam sentándose de nuevo y mirando la taza de café que ella le había preparado.

 

“A ver, ayer estabas de lo más insoportable, aunque eso no es nada nuevo.” Comenzó a decir Dean.

 

“Salta a la parte a la que fuiste a hablar con ella, Dean.” Exigió Sam con impaciencia.

 

“Vale, joder. Pues fui a hablar con ella, había buen rollo y ella no paraba de sonreír y parecía estar pasándolo bien, incluso le invité a una copa. Pero al poco tiempo empecé a notarla distraída, hasta que me di cuenta que no os quitaba los ojos de encima.”

  
“¿A quién?” Preguntó Sam confuso.

 

“A ti y a la rubia, tío. ¿Seguro que estás bien?” Preguntó Dean empezando a preocuparse.

 

“Continúa.”

 

“No pasó mucho más. Se disculpó y se alejó hacia donde estabais vosotros. Se colgó de ti, y no se qué diría cuando llegó, pero la rubia se fue con mala cara, y al poco tiempo os fuisteis del bar. ¿Qué está pasando, Sam?”

 

“Te llamo en un momento.” Dijo Sam de repente, cortando la llamada.

  
“¿Todo bien?” Y/N había bajado de nuevo, esta vez vistiendo pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de Led Zeppelin, con el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado que dejaba caer unos pocos mechones enmarcando su cara.

 

“Sí, todo bien. ¿Tu?” Preguntó Sam un tanto incómodo.

 

“Genial. Hey. Sobre lo del otro día, no os agradecí de verdad lo que hicisteis por mi, me porté como una niñata, cuando si no es por vosotros, quizás hoy no estaría aquí.” Se disculpó ella, guardando unos Cds en su bolso. “Lo de antes lo dije en serio. Quédate aquí lo que necesites, yo tengo que irme ya.” Cerrando el bolso, Y/N se acercó a Sam y le sonrió, esta vez no parecía contenta, parecía genuinamente agradecida y un tanto ausente. “Tened cuidado, ¿vale?” Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo la barba que empezaba a asomar en el rostro de Sam arañarle los labios y haciéndola sonreír por la sensación. “Espero verte de nuevo.” Le guiñó un ojo y se giró, saliendo de la casa, y dejando al menor de los Winchester más confuso de lo que ya había empezado el día.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Era de noche y se estaban colando en una casa de manera ilegal, pero esta vez ni siquiera tenían que forzar la puerta porque Sam había conseguido la llave esa mañana.

 

Cuando Y/N le dejó solo, tenía claro lo qué tenía que hacer: buscar en esa casa algo que corroborase sus sospechas, y desgraciadamente lo había encontrado. La falta de memoria, el regusto amargo en la boca, el vértigo, la desorientación... todo indicaba lo mismo y se maldijo por tener razón en todo eso.

 

Abriendo uno de los armarios de la cocina movió todos los paquetes y botes que lo llenaban, para luego apartar un falso fondo y tomar en la mano un libro antiguo.

 

“Un libro de brujería.” La voz de Dean sonó decepcionada, Y/N le gustaba y descubrir que había estado jugando con ellos y que había drogado a su hermano pequeño, era algo que para él se colocaba dentro del departamento de traiciones. “¿Encontraste algo más?”

  
“No quise estar más tiempo aquí en pleno día. Los vecinos nos conocen y podía levantar más sospechas. ¿Sabes a qué hora termina su programa?”

 

“No, pero lo tengo todo pensado.” Dean sacó unos auriculares y los conectó a su móvil para, a continuación, poner la emisora de radio en la que se estaba emitiendo el programa.

 

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que de una forma u otra su hermano no tenía pensado perdérselo. “Iré al piso de arriba.”

 

Un par de habitaciones y un baño era lo que le esperaba al subir las escaleras, no era una casa grande, pero parecía acogedora. Lo primero que miró fue el baño, no había nada raro, productos cosméticos para la cara, para el pelo, maquillaje, medicamentos con prescripción médica, nada que indicase que se estaba practicando brujería en esa casa. Nada por las paredes, nada escondido, ni en el baño, ni en su habitación. Sentándose al borde de la cama intentó respirar pausadamente y ordenar sus ideas. ¿Cómo había podido atraparle de esa forma? Creían que estaban ayudando a una chica normal y en realidad era una bruja que se había estado riendo de ellos todo ese tiempo. Y lo peor de todo era lo que le había hecho sentir, y eso no podía perdonárselo.

 

Mirando el reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche, apretó el botón de la radio. El sonido era suficientemente bajo, pero podía oír la voz de ella sin problemas, emitiendo en directo no muy lejos de allí. No sabía por qué lo hacía, sabía que Dean le avisaría cuando el programa estuviera a punto de terminar, no necesitaba encender la radio para nada, pero quizás lo que quería era torturarse a sí mismo por haber sido tan débil, y ahora mismo la voz de esa mujer era la mejor tortura.

 

De repente Y/N empezó a hablar con un tono tranquilo y rayando en lo sensual..

 

“Queridos oyentes, ya estamos llegando al final por hoy. Me gustaría que me permitieseis, por un día, dedicar yo misma una canción. No puedo explicar el motivo por el que he elegido esta canción, entre todas las que podría haber elegido, puede que sea por esa sensación de oscuridad, de ensueño y de oculta decadencia. De todas formas, se la dedico a ese desconocido que vino en mi ayuda, Sam, esto es para ti.”

 

La escasa introducción, el comienzo inesperado de una letra confusa, una sensación de embriaguez, “Venus In Furs” empezó a sonar especialmente para él. Escuchar a Lou Reed hablando sobre botas de cuero y látigos le dejaron atónito. Sin casi pensar, Sam empezó a buscar de nuevo por los cajones, esa mujer se estaba riendo de ellos y esta vez lo había dejado bien claro. Las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Sintió cómo Dean aparecía por la puerta, mirándole entre divertido y asombrado.

 

“¿Por qué te ha dedicado esa canción? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?”

 

“Se está riendo de nosotros, Dean. ¿O no lo ves? Lleva haciéndolo desde que la conocimos.”

 

“Que si te va el bondage no seré yo el que vaya a cuestionarte.”

 

“¡No me jodas, Dean!” Sam seguía buscando, decidido a encontrar algo que le permitiese vengarse, ejercer algún tipo de justicia sobre todo ese asunto, sobre todo lo que le había pasado.”

 

“Abajo no hay nada más, deberíamos irnos antes que sea tarde.” Siguió diciendo Dean.

 

Pero Sam no contestaba, había mirado los cajones, la cómoda, el armario. ¿La cama? Se arrodilló y fue entonces cuando lo vio, alargando la mano sacó un saco de tela, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, abriéndolo vio lo que contenía, tendrían que analizar para qué servía, pero ahora ya podrían hacerle frente. Enseñándoselo a su hermano se miraron con decisión, iban a pasar a la acción, a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que hubiera estado jugando con ellos desde hacía días, pero mientras la canción seguía, notaron que algo no iba bien. No había ningún ruido alrededor de ellos, solo la música que parecía tener más poder que cualquiera de las cosas que habían encontrado en esa casa.

 

_Taste the whip, in love not given lightly_

_Taste the whip, now plead for me_

 

Sam comenzó a marearse y no tardó en ver cómo su hermano se sujetaba contra la pared, intentando mantener el equilibrio, mientras la música seguía.

 

_I am tired, I am weary_

_I could sleep for a thousand years_

 

Cuando la cabeza de Sam tocó la moqueta, el golpe hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrase, sintió cómo las palabras se le clavaban en el cerebro y una mezcla de dolor y sopor se apoderó de él.

 

_A thousand dreams that would awake me_

_Different colors made of tears_

 

Dean estaba tirado contra la pared, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados y él no tardó en seguirle al mundo de la inconsciencia, oyendo desde la lejanía lo que para él sería el final de esa canción.

 


	6. Puedes desocupar tu cuarto cuando quieras, pero nunca podrás irte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Winchester se enfrentan a las brujas.
> 
> Tags que se aplican al capítulo:  
> #Witches, #Salem, #Protective Sam Winchester, #Violence, #confused reader, #Unresolved Emotional Tension, #Angry Sam Winchester, #Big Brother Dean, #Blood, #Blood and Injury, #Demon Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faltan solo uno o dos capítulos para terminar el fic.  
> Agradezco infinitamente Kudos y comentarios.  
> Perdón por los fallos en la escritura.

“¿Divirtiéndote sin mi?” Una mano sobre el hombro, el peso de un cuerpo menudo sobre el suyo. “Qué es eso tan gracioso de lo que estáis hablando?” Una risa, unos dedos acariciando su cuello.

 

“Deberías irte.” Una voz diferente, una mujer rubia que dirige hacia ellos una mirada furiosa.

 

“¿Yo debería irme? Venga, rubiales, sabes bien cómo funcionan las cosas.” De nuevo una risa, otra caricia. “¿No es así, Sam?”

 

“Crees que te puedes salir con la tuya, pero no volverás a tener esa suerte.” Ira, pero no hacia él, si no hacia la mujer que habla a su oído y pasa los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

 

“Querida, no se si sabes con quién estás jugando, pero tienes dos opciones, y la que termina con tus brazos rotos es la que yo elegiría.” Ella abrazándole mientras la mujer rubia se va con gesto de desdén. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

 

-+-+-+-+-+-

 

“Sam... Sam... despierta.” Alguien le estaba moviendo, una voz grave llegaba hasta sus oídos mientras su mente luchaba por recobrar la consciencia.

 

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Preguntó arrastrando las palabras, sintiendo la lengua adormilada dentro de su boca.

 

“Algún conjuro en casa de Y/N. Hay que intentar salir de aquí.” Respondió su hermano mientras intentaba levantarle.

 

Tratando de ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad que les rodeaba, Sam comenzó a notar la humedad en el ambiente, ¿dónde estaban? Moviendo la cabeza con fuerza intentó centrar su mirada en algún punto en concreto, dándose cuenta que no reconocía nada de lo que le rodeaba.

 

“¿Dónde coño estamos?” Preguntó desorientado.

 

“Ni puta idea. Parece una mazmorra, seguramente sea un sótano.” Respondió Dean poniéndose en pie. “Llevo intentando despertarte unos diez minutos. Lo que sea que nos lanzó ha debido afectarte más a ti.” Acercándose a una puerta cerrada, notó que su hermano le seguía. “No hay ventanas y solo esta puerta. Y no tengo mis armas.”

 

Sam movió las manos buscando entre la ropa que llevaba puesta, a él también le habían quitado todo.

 

“¿Cual es el plan?” Preguntó sujetándose la cabeza, intentando conseguir que el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor.

 

“¿Por qué tengo que tener un plan?” Preguntó Dean buscando entre las estanterías, tratando de ver algo con la poca claridad que una luz de emergencia lanzaba sobre ellos. “No se qué sitio es este, pero huele a brujas, probablemente vengan a por nosotros en algún momento, y entonces, improvisamos.”

 

“Sabía que tenías un plan.” Respondió Sam con media sonrisa.

 

Durante varios minutos siguieron buscando entre los estantes, la confusión, la poca luz y los efectos secundarios del hechizo del que habían sido víctimas, eran suficiente como para acabar enloqueciendo a cualquiera. Fue entonces, cuando la rabia que ambos estaban acumulando hacia su captora, empezaba a llegar a niveles realmente altos, cuando la puerta se abrió, y una figura delgada, enfundada en un vestido largo y completamente blanco, se quedó mirándoles desde la puerta.

 

Un paso, dos pasos, tres, y la puerta se cerró tras de ella como por arte de magia.

 

“Estáis bien...” La voz de Y/N sonó demasiado cansada pero con un leve tono de alivio.

 

Ambos la miraron mientras ella se acercaba al lateral de un estante y mientras encendía un candelabro muy antiguo. Pero a la quietud de los primeros segundos le siguió la agitación de dos hombres dispuestos a ajustar cuentas con su recién descubierto enemigo. Los dos se lanzaron contra ella, Dean sujetando sus brazos y Sam presionándola contra la pared.

 

“¿Qué?” Exclamó Y/N asustada. Su mente trabajaba con lentitud, atando cabos que se le escapaban entre los dedos como si estuvieran hechos de agua. “No me hagáis nada. Por favor. Solo quiero ayudaros.” Rogó entre sollozos.

 

“¿Ayudarnos? ¿Drogas a mi hermano, y luego nos encierras en este sótano? ¿Eso es ayuda para ti?” Acusó Dean casi escupiendo las palabras.

 

“Yo no... No... fui...” Las palabras salían inconexas de sus labios, imposibles de articular ante tanta presión. “Aire. Necesito...”

 

Sam aflojó ligeramente el peso que ejercía sobre ella y le exigió que hablase.

 

“No...” Y/N cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua, esperando que el dolor sirviera para algo, intentando pensar en algo que no tuviera que ver con nada de lo que de verdad quería decir. “El otro día escuché de nuevo Hotel California, y caí en la cuenta de lo mucho que mi vida... de lo mucho que...” Pero de nuevo las palabras se cortaban al intentar llegar a ella. Notó cómo Sam volvía a sujetarla con fuerza, le miró con miedo. “No recuerdas...” Y sus esperanzas se perdieron por completo. Nunca saldrían de allí, tenía que haberse ido de esa ciudad cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

 

“Deja de jugar con nosotros.” Repitió Dean. “¿Qué es lo que quieres?”

 

Entonces se dio cuenta, Dean, él era la clave, él sabría de qué estaba hablando. Solo tenía que recordarle la letra. Y fue así como Y/N comenzó a cantar en casi un susurro.

 

“On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair

Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air

Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light

My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim

I had to stop for the night”

 

“¿Qué coño está haciendo?” Preguntó Sam mirando a su hermano.

 

“Está cantando Hotel California.” Respondió Dean sin dejar de mirarla.

 

“Conoces la letra. Es lo único que puedo hacer.” Te explicaste. “La letra.” Y así continuó con otra estrofa.

 

“Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way

There were voices down the corridor,

I thought I heard them say...”

 

“Deja de jugar con nosotros, joder.” Sam golpeó la pared con su puño, justo al lado de la cabeza de Y/N y haciendo que ella se encogiese de miedo, cerrando los ojos por el susto. Pero Dean levantó una mano y le pidió que parase. “Acaba de encender unas velas, para enseñarnos algo. Antes escuché voces ahí fuera.” Dean miró a su hermano y luego de nuevo a Y/N, que sonreía intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

 

“She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends.” Cantó de nuevo ella, sonriendo a Dean, esperando que lo entendiera.

 

“¿Nosotros? ¿Somos nosotros?” Preguntó Dean, a lo que Y/N afirmó con la cabeza con esperanza.

 

“Mirrors on the ceiling,

The pink champagne on ice

And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"

And in the master's chambers,

They gathered for the feast”

 

“Suéltala.” Ordenó Dean a su hermano.

 

“¿Esto tiene algún sentido para ti?” Preguntó Sam confuso.

 

“Algo le impide hablar, o decir lo que realmente quiere decirnos. ¿No es así?” Preguntó Dean mirando a la chica. “¿Todos somos prisioneros aquí? ¿Es eso? ¿Y por qué entonces andas libre por este sitio?”

 

“Respetan a mi familia. Y yo dejaré de ser yo. Quiero...” Pero un nuevo nudo se apoderó de su garganta. “¡No es mío!” Exclamó tirando de tu vestido blanco. “Luna. Sol. Elementa. Ignis. Unión mística de todo. Monas Hieroglyphica.” Miró a ambos y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así, pronto volverían a buscarla, y luego a ellos, y entonces no podría hacer nada más.

 

Desesperada se lanzó contra Sam, pegó sus labios a los de él y le besó, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que eso hubiese ocurrido en otra situación completamente diferente. Él intentó apartarla, y Y/N se dio cuenta de que no tardaría en conseguirlo, así que mordió su labio inferior haciendo brotar sangre, para luego hacer lo mismo con el de él, y siguió besándole para que sus respectivas sangres se mezclaran.

 

Sam, furioso, la apartó de un empujón haciendo que su cabeza golpease contra la pared, pero eso no la detuvo, tenía poco tiempo, pronto volvería a ser incapaz de decir nada.

 

“No soy bruja, ellos me quieren, quieren cambiarme. Me dejaron ir por tu sangre. No os dejarán. Quieren tu sangre. Tu sangre... diferente... salir...” Y/N empezó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez sin intentar evitarlo, y entre sollozos, de sus labios salieron nuevos versos de la canción, sangre cayendo por su mentón, y dejando gotas rojas sobre el vestido que llevaba.

 

“Last thing I remember, I was

Running for the door

I had to find the passage back

To the place I was before”

 

“ _Crees que te puedes salir con la tuya, pero no volverás a tener esa suerte.”_ Como una bofetada en la cara , las palabras resonaron en la memoria de Sam. Creía haberlo soñado, pero puede que no hubiera sido un sueño. “¿Fue esa tía del bar la que me drogó?” Preguntó con cautela.

 

Y/N le miró, sonriendo, con una débil luz de esperanza alumbrando sus ojos, y afirmó con la cabeza.

 

“Tenemos que salir de aquí, los tres.”

 

“¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? no tenemos armas, y aquí nuestra amiga está bajo algún tipo de conjuro.” Se quejó Dean, remarcando la palabra _“amiga”_ con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

 

“Pero puede que ese conjuro se pueda anular. ¿Por qué mi sangre?” Preguntó Sam, intentando descifrar lo que Y/N no podía decir en palabras. “¿Hay alguna forma de anularlo? ¿Aunque sea temporalmente?” Y/N afirmó con la cabeza, asustada, no faltaría mucho para que volvieran a por ella. “Hazlo.” Sam la miró, intentando demostrarle que confiaba en ella, al menos por el momento.

 

Y/N caminó hasta uno de los estantes y de ahí tomó una figura de cerámica que parecía muy antigua, cogiéndola con una mano la golpeó contra la superficie de madera y eligiendo uno de los trozos más grandes se hizo un corte profundo en la mano derecha. Con gesto desesperado miró a Sam, y alargó hacia él el trozo de cerámica.

 

“Vas a tener que explicarnos muchas cosas cuando salgamos de esta.” Viendo cómo ella afirmaba con la cabeza, Sam se hizo un corte en la mano izquierda, viendo cómo no tardaba en brotar sangre de la herida.

 

Se oyeron pasos al fondo del pasillo, Y/N, asustada, con sangre manando de la herida de su mano, tomó la mano izquierda de Sam, y cogió todo el aire que pudo.

 

“Algo tenía tu sangre, te envenenaron cuando esa guarra te drogó, activaron algo y ahora quieren quedarse contigo.” Explicó rápidamente.

 

“¿Pero por qué mi sangre anula lo que sea que te han hecho?” Preguntó él, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Dean buscaba algo contundente con lo que defenderse en el momento en el que abriesen la puerta.

 

“Mi familia ha estado relacionada con la brujería desde los orígenes de la ciudad. Yo no. Te lo juro.” Se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada acusadora de él. “Solo sé que siempre han tenido una estrecha relación con demonios. Pero tu no eres uno. No eres uno, ¿verdad?” Preguntó Y/N comenzando a asustarse.

 

“No.” Sam negó con la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago.

 

“Silencio, llega alguien.” Advirtió Dean.

  
“No me sueltes, por favor. O no podré salir de aquí.” Y/N rogó a Sam, empezando a temblar de forma incontrolada.

 

“No te voy a soltar.” Sam apretó su mano y tomó el candelabro que ella había encendido al entrar. Apagó las velas y esperó, apretando con fuerza la mano de la mujer.

 

Al abrirse la puerta, Dean no dudó en atacar, y con un viejo atizador de leña, golpeó al hombre que entraba por la puerta. Los tres echaron a correr sin dudar ni un momento. Más personas salieron a su paso, pero los hermanos sabían que no podrían enfrentarse a todos ellos tal cual estaban las cosas. Su prioridad en esos momentos era salir de esa casa, encontrar su coche y reagruparse. Cuando Dean alcanzó la puerta trasera, empezó a notar la sangre que caía de su nariz y de los cortes que había recibido cuando una de esas brujas le había lanzado contra una pared. Y/N, exhausta, vio que no podrían llegar muy lejos en esas condiciones, Sam también se dio cuenta y la tomó en brazos, intentando no perder el contacto directo entre las heridas de sus manos.

 

“Poneos detrás de mi.” Ordenó Y/N. “No se atreverán a hacerme daño.”

 

“¿Eso crees?” Preguntó una mujer rubia saliendo de entre las sombras. “Eres importante, sí, pero ¿sabes? No hay nadie aquí ahora mismo que me impida acabar contigo y con tus amigos. Sería solo en defensa propia, un error, y me lo perdonarían.”

 

“No lo harían y lo sabes. No eres nueva en esto.” Respondió Y/N.

 

“Estoy hasta las narices de ti, siempre la niña especial, siempre la protegida de todos, cuando fuiste tú la que renunció a sus raíces y decidió reírse de todos nosotros y darnos la espalda. Al principio, la idea de usar tu cuerpo para resucitar a la gran bruja, me pareció el mejor escarmiento. Pero creo que algo más mundano como matarte, me dará más satisfacción a largo plazo.”

 

“Eramos amigas, Maria. No puedes olvidarte de eso.” Rogó Y/N, sin saber qué más decir, como si con pedirlo, alguien pudiera dejar de ser un psicópata.

 

“¿Sabes Y/N? Tienes dos opciones, y la que termina con tus brazos rotos y tu cabeza en un plato, es la que yo elegiría.” Maria sonrió, acercándose lentamente y comenzando a murmurar palabras en latín.

 

“¡Dean! ¡Ahora!” Sam gritó, apartándose. De un giro abrió la puerta tras de ellos y Dean lanzó lo que había podido preparar con las pocas cosas que había encontrado durante la huida.

 

La botella chocó contra Maria, empezando a arder en ese mismo momento. Los gritos y el olor a carne quemada les acompañó gran parte del camino hacia la carretera. Su coche debía de seguir en casa de Y/N, así que lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos era robar una vieja camioneta que se encontraba junto a la carretera detrás de la casa, y esperar que tuviera gasolina suficiente en el tanque.

 

Sam subió con Y/N al asiento del copiloto, sentándola encima de él y apretando con fuerza su mano, mientras que Dean no tardó en poner en marcha el la camioneta destartalada.

 

“¿A donde vamos a ir ahora?” Preguntó Y/N angustiada. “¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?”

 

“Primero iremos a por mi nena. Luego acabaremos con ese maldito nido de brujas.” Dean expuso su plan y ninguno de sus acompañantes tuvo nada que objetar.

 

Mientras Dean conducía a velocidad fuera de los límites permitidos, Sam miraba el rostro de Y/N, había miedo en sus ojos, más que miedo había terror, y la apretó más contra él. Sujetando su mano con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la sangre se iba secando entre sus palmas. No sabía qué podía decirle, ¿que no se preocupara? Para eso ya era demasiado tarde. Él había desconfiado de ella, y todavía lo hacía, pero no podía odiarla en esos momentos. Acercándose a su rostro, le dio un beso en la frente y murmuró un _“Tranquila, ya no estás sola.”_ Para luego comenzar a pensar en todo lo que todavía tenían por delante.

 


	7. Todos los finales difíciles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo del fanfic.  
> Tengo alguna idea para una continuación, pero a no ser que me inspire mucho, necesitaría saber si hay gente interesanda en seguir leyendo para que me anime a seguir escribiendo.  
> Dejad comentarios y kudos, que siempre animan. Que a veces me da pena pensar que solo lo leo yo, al no estar en inglés :(
> 
> Tags que se aplican al capítulo:  
> #Witches, #Plot, #confused reader, #Unresolved Sexual Tension, #Unresolved Emotional Tension, #Big Brother Dean, #Frustrated Sam, #Blood, #Demon Blood, #Blood and Injury, #Blood Kink

Con visible miedo en la mirada, observó cómo Sam se acercaba a ella con un cuchillo y cómo tras mirarla fijamente por un segundo, dirigía los ojos hacia su torso descubierto. El cuerpo de él se inclinó levente sobre ella, haciendo que una marea de sensaciones la invadiesen. Sintió cómo la hoja afilada que el hombre sostenía con firmeza, se clavaba en su piel, cómo el frío del metal se mezclaba con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y cómo una punzada de dolor abría brechas por las que su sangre comenzaba a extenderse. Sus labios dejaron escapar un quejido ahogado e intentando no mirar hacia lo que él estaba haciendo, dirigió su vista hacia Dean, sentado a pocos metros de ellos y observando la escena con mirada sombría.

 

Hacía pocos minutos que el pequeño de los Winchester les había explicado los posibles significados que el Monas Hieroglyphica podía tener para el aquelarre que les había secuestrado, y en concreto para la familia de la que ella provenía. Había dicho que necesitaría de tiempo para deshacer el hechizo, pero que existía una forma de detener su efecto temporalmente y poder llevarla con ellos. Así había sido cómo Y/N había aceptado a que, a pocos centímetros bajo su clavícula, Sam Winchester grabase ese símbolo con la ayuda de una hoja afilada. Se preguntaba si a partir de aquel momento, dejaría que con solo cuatro palabras y una mirada tierna, Sam hiciera lo que quisiera con ella durante el resto de sus días, intentando buscar un motivo razonable por lo que aquello no le parecía mala idea.

 

“Estoy terminando.” Informó él, con las manos llenas de sangre que ya había comenzado a teñir de rojo el sujetador blanco que ella vestía.

 

Y/N no contestó, empezando a marearse por la visión de su propia sangre rodando sobre su piel, sintiendo el sudor frío que se deslizaba por su frente y su nuca. Con dificultad, tragó saliva e intentó respirar pausadamente, pero estaba lejos de conseguirlo.

 

“Teóricamente mi sangre anulará el hechizo al mezclarse con la tuya, y el símbolo mantendrá el efecto hasta que lleguemos a Kansas.” Sam tomó el cuchillo con firmeza y se hizo un corte en uno de sus dedos.

 

Él no la miraba, pero ella ya no podía apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. Cómo pasaba su dedo ensangrentado sobre el símbolo grabado en su piel. La presión que sentía y que se mezclaba con la sensación abrasadora del corte.

 

“No creo que esto sea para nada higiénico.” Comentó Y/N dejando escapar una carcajada que terminó convirtiéndose en un gemido.

 

Sam la miró, los dos la miraron. “¿Va todo bien?” La voz de Dean sonó brusca desde una distancia que parecían kilómetros, pero a Y/N ya no le importaba. Estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había experimentado, y sin poder moverse, solo deseaba que no terminase nunca.

 

“¿Qué coño pasa ahora?” Dean se incorporó acercándose a la cama, viendo con sorpresa cómo Y/N sujetaba la mano de Sam contra su pecho y cómo de sus labios volvía a surgir un nuevo gemido, para caer al instante semiconsciente sobre el colchón. “¿Qué coño ha sido eso?” Preguntó mirando a su hermano.

 

Sam apartó la mano del cuerpo de ella, con gesto confuso. “Creo que se ha dormido.”

 

“¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder, Sam?” Dean le escrutaba con la mirada, mientras su hermano se ponía en pie e iba hasta el baño para limpiarse la sangre de las manos.

 

“Tengo que investigar más para asegurarme. Hay demasiada información y no he podido analizarla debidamente.”

 

“Eso quiere decir que ya sabes algo. ¿Puedes compartirlo con el resto de la clase?”

 

Sam miró a su hermano dejándose caer contra el marco de la puerta. “Prefiero asegurarme antes, Dean.” Afirmó bajando la vista hacia el suelo.

 

“Y una mierda. Si quieres meterla en el bunker, me lo dices ahora. Es una bruja en potencia, y lo sabes. Y las cosas no están para meternos en más líos de los que no podamos salir.”

 

Sam lo sabía, sabía que Dean tenía razón y que llevarla al bunker no era una de las mejores decisiones que estaban tomando. Pero también sabía que no podía dejarla allí, sin casa, sin familia, sin nadie a quien recurrir. Ya no recordaba cuántas veces habían sido la única esperanza de un desconocido, y esta vez no era diferente, no podía fallar a alguien que le necesitaba.

 

“Está bien, pero pongámonos en marcha. No sé cuánto tiempo tendremos antes de que el hechizo vuelva a activarse.”

 

Envolviendo a la mujer en una manta, Sam la cogió en brazos. Ella parecía dormir, su rostro sereno contra el pecho de él. Guardaron todas sus cosas y subieron al Impala sin mediar palabra. Tras diez minutos de viaje y constantes miradas por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que ella seguía dormida, Dean volvió a exigir una explicación.

 

“Por la poca información que he encontrado, esa relación con demonios de la que habló, creo que se basaba en la sangre. Tengo la sospecha de que esa familia ejercía la brujería mayormente a través de los poderes que obtenían de algún demonio.”

 

“Maravilloso.” Murmuró Dean entre dientes. “Ahora explícame cómo entras tú en esa ecuación. Se suponía que tu sangre estaba purificada.”

 

Y así era, durante las pruebas para cerrar las puertas del infierno, había sentido cómo estaba siendo purificado, sabía que su ser estaba purificándose, y cómo poco a poco estaba dejando de ser un monstruo...

 

“¿Crees que esas brujas te han hecho algo?” La pregunta de Dean le sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

Sam negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso ahora mismo, quería arreglar un problema de cada vez, curar a la chica y pasar a lo siguiente, sabía que de lo contrario, todo acabaría derrumbándose sobre él.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

Dean observaba desde el espejo retrovisor cómo Sam se movía en el asiento trasero. Había descubierto parcialmente el pecho de la chica y apartado las vendas, para realizar el mismo procedimiento de horas antes. Sobre la herida de ella, pasaba lentamente su dedo sangrante, su otra mano posada sobre la frente de Y/N.

 

“Está ardiendo.” Comentó en voz baja.

 

“¿De verdad funciona lo que estás haciendo?”

 

Como respuesta, nuevos gemidos salieron de Y/N, y esta vez no había duda, podía ser por la fiebre, por el hechizo, por cualquier cosa; pero esos gemidos eran demasiado sexuales como para obviarlos. Dean se movió inquieto en su asiento, obligándose a no mirar más hacia atrás y poder dejar de sentirse como un voyeur. Al oír cómo la puerta de atrás se abría, rápidamente abrió la suya y tomando una bocanada de aire nocturno salió del coche.

 

“¿Puedes conducir tú?” Preguntó de súbito mientras Sam se detenía sobre el pavimento.

 

“Claro.”

 

Palabras cortas, ninguna respuesta real, eso era todo lo que había obtenido de su hermano durante todo el trayecto. Decidido a interceptarlo en el cambio de asientos, ambos se detuvieron tras el coche.

 

“Si no estás muy cansado, claro.” Comentó Dean, intentando comenzar una conversación.

 

“No, estoy bien. Llevas conduciendo desde Salem.” Con la mirada gacha, estaba claro que Sam estaba decidido a no mantener contacto visual con su hermano, al menos durante las diez horas de viaje que les quedaban. Esa era la forma en la que demostraba que ocultaba algo, o que algo le preocupaba, o posiblemente las dos cosas.

 

“Sé que no quieres hablar del tema, y que me vas a decir que prefieres informarte mejor cuando lleguemos, pero si tengo que presenciar más veces lo que acaba de ocurrir ahí dentro, me merezco una explicación ahora mismo.”

 

“Ya te he dicho que no estoy seguro. Son solo conjeturas.” Respondió Sam sin dejar de mirar hacia el asfalto.

 

“Me gustan las conjeturas. Las conjeturas son lo mejor que me suele pasar a lo largo de un caso.” Dean notó cómo Sam miraba hacia el coche. “Si es que esto sigue siendo un caso...”

 

“Claro.” Mirada perdida, fija en un punto del asiento trasero pero sin ver realmente nada.

 

“Corta el rollo, Sam. Suéltalo ya, o Y/N no entra en el bunker.”

 

“Sé que sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando ella se fue a la universidad, a parte de eso, nunca mantuvo ninguna relación estrecha con más miembros de su familia.”

 

“No quiero que me cuentes sobre su familia, ahora solo quiero que me digas por qué tu sangre hace ese efecto en ella, y no solo el efecto de paralizar el hechizo. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. No se si es una perversión por la sangre, o un efecto secundario, pero tío, sacarle esos gemidos a una tía con solo un dedo, y tocando en el lugar equivocado, tiene mérito. Y o me cuentas ahora mismo una de esas conjeturas tuyas, o no nos movemos de aquí.”

 

“Y/N no aguantará mucho más...” Pero Sam se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir de Dean nada más hasta darle alguna respuesta satisfactoria. Resopló con cierta angustia y se frotó la frente. “Tengo que investigar más sobre su familia en concreto.” Dean no se movió, todo lo que les rodeaba era oscuridad en una carretera completamente desierta, y las luces traseras del Impala iluminaban su rostro, cada vez más molesto. “Está bien. He leído sobre brujas y casos de aquellas relacionadas con demonios. La mayoría de los casos su relación se basaba en el uso de sangre de demonio y prácticas... sexuales.”

 

“Me estás diciendo que Y/N...” El rostro de Dean se torció en una mueca incómoda.

 

“No. Ella nunca ha practicado la brujería, al menos por lo que me ha contado. Pero si de verdad su familia viene de un linaje de brujos, y la querían expresamente a ella para resucitar a esa bruja de la que hablaban... Es posible que haya alguna herencia genética de por medio. Puede que sea más sensible a la sangre de demonio, y que ésta haga ese efecto en ella. No lo sé, sólo puedo hacer suposiciones. Tendría que mirar varios libros de la biblioteca y hacer análisis de su sangre... y de la mía.”

 

“Sam, se suponía que tu sangre estaba purificada. No me jodas con eso de nuevo.” Dean estaba enfadado, y Sam comenzó a ponerse a su altura.

 

“¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero esa tal María metió algo en mi bebida. Ya oíste a Y/N, también me querían a mi.”

 

“Crees que han podido...”

 

“No creo nada. Dame las llaves de una puta vez.” Sam agarró las llaves con fuerza y caminó hacia el asiento del conductor. Sabía que algo le habían hecho, algo habían vuelto a activar en él, y mientras conducía no podía quitarse de la mente esa sensación. Cada vez que la rozaba, que sus sangres se mezclaban, él también podía sentir lo que ella sentía, y cada vez era más fuerte.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

Y/N abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, no reconocía la habitación, pero estaba casi segura de que no era de ningún motel. No había ventanas, no había ruidos, no había nadie que pudiese explicarle nada. Con movimientos temblorosos posó los pies en el suelo y vio que vestía la misma ropa que llevaba puesta cuando salieron del último motel, y no era la suya. Recordó que no tenía ropa suya, que en realidad no tenía nada suyo con ella, sólo tenía nos pantalones y una camiseta prestada, y una herida que le quemaba el pecho. Sam. Su corazón comenzó a latir agitado y su mente se llenó con la imagen de él. Llevándose la mano al pecho intentó calmar su respiración. Era él, algo le había hecho, algo que le impedía pensar con claridad, que la ponía nerviosa, que hacía que se le secara la boca.

 

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el hombre que entraba, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, intentando decir algo pero no pudiendo conseguirlo.

 

“Te has despertado por fin.” Comentó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

“Sí. ¿Esta es... tu... vuestra casa?”

 

“Sí, puede decirse que sí. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Crees que puedes... ya sabes: hablar sin dificultad.”

 

Y/N se quedó pensando, intentando centrarse en algo en concreto, pero era algo que aún pareciendo simple, se le escapaba como arena entre los dedos.

 

“Me secuestraron. Me hicieron algo que me impedía contar todo lo que sabía, que me impedía escapar por mi propio pie.” El rostro de la chica se iluminó y se rió con sorpresa. “Pero me ayudasteis. Me has curado, Sam. ¿Estoy curada?” Su mirada, temporalmente oscureciéndose ante la perspectiva de que nada hubiera funcionado, se clavó en los ojos de él.

  
“Conseguimos que no nos siguieran, y ya estás fuera de su alcance. Eliminé el hechizo, estás a salvo.” Sam sonrió, sin moverse ni un centímetro del lugar en el que se encontraba, todavía pegado a la puerta.

 

“¿Cómo voy a poder agradecéroslo?”

 

Sam no contestó, dejando que las palabras de Dean se repitieran una y otra vez en su mente.

 

“ _Está bien, puede quedarse hasta que consiga reordenar su vida. Pero luego tendrá que irse. Es un peligro para ti.”_

 

“ _Se controlarme Dean, ya no soy un crío.”_

 

“ _Y no estoy diciendo que lo seas, pero sois los componentes de una bomba casera. ¿No te das cuenta? Si os acercáis demasiado ella conseguirá activar de nuevo la sangre de demonio y esa sangre irá convirtiéndola en una bruja en contra de su voluntad. Tú mismo me lo explicaste.”_

 

“ _No va a pasar, ya te dije que se necesita el contacto directo de la sangre de ambos.”_

 

“ _Vi cómo la mirabas mientras terminabas el contrahechizo. Llega a haber más sangre y habría pensado que estaba viendo la versión porno de Hellraiser, y esto seguirá así hasta que acabes como la última vez.”_

 

“ _Ella no es un demonio, y ya pagué bien caro lo de esa vez.”_

 

“ _Puede que no sea exactamente igual, pero sientes lo mismo que ella, la sangre os está llamando a los dos, el poder os seguirá llamando. La quiero fuera del bunker en cuanto esté recuperada.”_

 

“ _...”_

 

“ _Y sabes que es por el bien de los dos. Además, es una buena chica, ¿no es así? Nunca quiso ser una bruja, supongo que no quieres ser tu el que la convierta en una.”_

 

Y/N se puso en pie, sonriendo dio un paso, maravillándose al observar los brillos que la luz de la habitación hacían sobre el pelo de él. Quería abrazarle, sentir ese olor que recordaba vágamente haber percibido varias veces durante los últimos dos días. Se mordió el labio y le sonrió dando un nuevo paso. Había dudado en un principio, cuando los había conocido ni siquiera sabía que eran hermanos, y luego se había dejado llevar por el carácter abierto de Dean, lo suficiente para tener claro que si algo ocurría, iba a ser con él. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, el más atento, el menos bocazas, el que hacía que le temblasen las rodillas...

 

“Sam... yo...” Volvió a sonreír, sabía que sería capaz de besarle, solo necesitaba dar los pasos suficientes para llegar a él. “Me has salvado.” Y estaba decidida, no había nada más que quisiera hacer en esos momentos. Sus labios contra los de él, por segunda vez desde aquel momento en ese sótano oscuro, pero esta vez sin prisa, sin miedo. Y él también quería, ¿no era así? Lo había sentido, no sabía como, pero lo sabía.

 

“Y/N...” Sam titubeó sin moverse de su sitio.

 

“¿Sí?” Un par de pasos más y estaría. “¿Sam?”

 

“¡Sam!” Una voz rugió en el pasillo.

 

“ _Sientes lo mismo que ella y os acabaréis destruyendo.”_

 

“¿Pasa algo?” Un paso más.

 

“¡Sam!” Un nuevo rugido.

 

“ _Sientes lo mismo que ella y os acabaréis destruyendo.”_

 

“Dean me está llamando. Te traeremos ropa nueva. Descansa.”

 

La puerta se abrió para luego cerrarse. Sam vio a su hermano mirarle desde una esquina, y mantener una mirada seria durante varios segundos, para luego alejarse de nuevo. Llevándose las manos a la cara, las palabras volvieron a resonar en su mente.

 

“ _Sientes lo mismo que ella...”_

 

Sentía frustración, miedo, y unas ganas enormes de haberla tomado entre sus brazos. También sintió odio hacia sí mismo, pero con eso podía vivir, ya lo había hecho muchas veces. Alejándose por el pasillo, punzadas de dolor subieron por su brazo y notó cómo el corte de su mano comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo, pero no aflojó su puño cerrado, recreándose en un dolor más sencillo de procesar. Mientras tanto, Y/N permanecía de pie, sobre el lugar que él había ocupado hacía un momento, con la mirada perdida y el corazón roto.

 


	8. Nota del autor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor... ni que fuera una autora de verdad. Pero algo tenía que poner de título.

Quiero disculparme por el final tan tristón que le di a este fanfic, así que espero arreglar las cosas en el siguiente.

Continuación de este fanfic en "Cómo crear alternativas, cuando todo es simultáneo" http://archiveofourown.org/works/7087561/chapters/16109422


End file.
